Spider Kunoichi
by nightslashcheetor
Summary: AU: After spiderman's death, his soul and powers are suddenly pulled to another dimension into the body of a kuniochi. What if Sakura also had a dark difficult past like her teammates and a kekkai genkai, his powers? With her powers slowly emerging...Chapter 2 *RE-WRITTEN*
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto – Spider Kunoichi**

AU: After spiderman's death, his soul and powers are suddenly pulled to another dimension into the body of a kuniochi. What if Sakura also had a dark difficult past like her teammates and a kekkai genkai? With her powers slowly emerging, how will the world of Naruto be able to cope with two heros? SakuraxMulti

**Chapter 1**

He was in so much pain, the building had collasped on both him and the goblin. Harry Osborn hadn't survived the impact as he had been squashed. While Peter lay on the floor, with one broken leg in many places, his arm was missing shoulder downwards, one crushed eye and a pole sticking through his stomach. He could feel his body shutting down, his heart was slowing down. He had lost too much blood, his injuries had been too severrefor his body to heal. Oh, how he wished his healing factor was as fast as Wolverine's or Deadpool's. He was going to miss that insane misfit.

He could mess the arsonal all around him that the Goblin had thrown around the building that had yet to be lightened. Hearing the sirens outside, he had to act quickly if anyone found his body they find out his idenity, and use his body and blood for experiments. It would end in disaster, he remembered hearing wispers when anyone thought he wasn't listening.

Using his only right arm, he tried to reach for anything he could use. Finding a splinter, he began trying to spark it against anything. _Come on, Come..._

A spark.

_Finally a flame._Wincing at the pain he was in. Looking through his ripped mask. He watched the flame, moving slightly with the air around it as it glowed brightly. _Freedom, to be free s a flame, with nothing to hold it back, not right now anyway._

Smiling, he through the splinter to the right. Wwhere he knew where the strongest amount of arsonal was, before he was surrounded by flames in an matter of seconds. Slowly he closed his eyes as the flames reached his body waiting for the end to come. Then all he knew was pain, he screamed liked no tomorrow and then all he knew was scilence swiftly followed by darkness...

* * *

Elsewhere in another dimension, a young girl now kunoichi. With vibrant pink hair and emerald eyes slowly woke up. Sitting up in shock, what a strange dream.

_Or was it...?_

* * *

What do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"It's not fair" Sakura growled through her gritted teeth. Wasn't she a member of the team? Shouldn't she be able to fight with them instead of watching and analysing from the background? It all she seemed to be doing other than practising her chakra and using her brain for missions. Her team-mates were leaving her behind, not helping her at all. Naruto had the most chakra and Sasuke had a bloodline limit, even Kakashi had his abilities. What did she have...nothing. She just in the way. Not a team mate, just some extra person standing there, a ghost.

"Why? Why? Why?" She yelled before pushing all of her strength and anger into the tree post.

Only for her eyes to widen in shock as the post flew across the grounds. It was about fifty yards away. The shock was enough for her to finally fell to her knees in exhaustion._ 'How did I do that? _Was the only thought that passed through her mind.

Staring at her bruised and cut up arm. She wondered about how long had she been out here? Four hours maybe, she didn't know. But it was definitely a long time now since her team had left and she had come back here for more training, ignoring the rain as it came down on her.

It had been like this since they started going on missions. She would train for hours on end, and yet for some reason she was always left behind. Everyone was moving on four steps forward, while she was only going one step and then two steps back. She was nothing, she was not wor-

_**Stop that, you know that's not true.**_

_'NANI?! Who's there?'_

_**I'm you, well a part of you anyway. I have been here since you were born. Sorry I haven't been around for a while. I had to wait until you were ready.**_

_'Oh, but why and where's my inner?'_

_**Your inner's sleeping, she's known about me to but I told her not to talk about me to you. You weren't ready and I'm sorry.**_

_'Sorry, about what?'_

_**For not letting you reach your full potential. I've been holding back-**_

_'NANI! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY TIME'S I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!'_

_**BECAUSE YOU COULD'VE ACCIDENTALLY KILL ONE OF YOUR TEAM MATES WITH A SINGLE PUNCH!**_

_'NANI?' Sakura thought wide eyed._

_**Sorry but its true. I've been there, holding back my strength because if I didn't many more people I have tried to save would be dead to.**_

_'You talk as though you were once alive?'_

_**I have lived a life before coming here, and now I am a part of you. I'm sorry and damn girl, you can scream.**_

_'So, what now?'_

_**I will help you get better, I'll give you my abilities, slowly and partially. As well your chakra in your reserves that I have been hiding. You've always had a lot of chakra and potential to be prodigy. Well what do you expect when your the founder of a new bloodline.**_

_'A blood line? You mean I have a kekkei genkai? Like Sasuke-kun?'_

_**I believe that is what you call it. Now I will train you to use you abilities. It will be best to do it when you are sleeping before you can summon me, like your teacher can with his dogs.**_

_'YAY! she squealed. Wait?'_

_**What?**_

_'You said you used to talk to me?'_

_**I did, when you were quite young. Everyone thought I was you invisible friend. I'm Peter if you don't remember.**_

_'You mean, when Tou-san's cousin was raising me?'_

_**Yes, I'm sorry. I though that if I could seal both our memories away. You would be safe.**_

_**Sadly I sealed myself away instead and my memories...until a much later time when you could handle them.**_

_'It's okay. So what do I have to expect? Is there a draw back for me when I awaken my abilities.'_

_**Ah, your a sharp one…...you'll gain some of my characteristics and quirks, while losing some of your own...I should warn you though, I'm starting training as of now.**_

_'So soon? I don't what I can even do yet.'_

_**I did say when you are sleeping. Which by the way your sort of doing so now.**_

_'Eh? But I'm wide awake?'_

_**About that, your unconscious and have a fever. A classmate of yours from the academy found you and brought you to his home.**_

_'Damn you_...'


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto – Spider Kunoichi**

AU: After Spiderman's death, his soul and powers are suddenly pulled to another dimension into the body of a kunoichi. What if Sakura also had a dark difficult past like her team-mates and a kekkei genkai? With her powers slowly emerging, how will the world of Naruto be able to cope with two heroes? SakuraxMulti

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Peter wasn't kidding when he said he would help her with her training and to use her abilities. So far her speed, strength, agility and equilibrium had greatly improved. In doing so Peter, her so loveable teacher, had given her a series of tasks to complete. Mostly through running, dodging, deflecting and web slinging as well as all the other exercise crap she hated. But most of all she loved some of her abilities as they didn't require any chakra, like her spider sense. Which Peter explained in full detail on how it worked as well as demonstrating by attacking and throwing random objects at her, he also explained that once she woke up her body would be better than most Jounin.

"I think that's enough for now Sakura" Peter said smiling as she dropped the fighting stance, and fell to the ground. "Need a hand?"

"Thanks, Peter-sama" Sakura smiled as he pulled her to her feet.

"Sakura..." His smile turned to a pout.

"I know, I know" Sakura continued smiling. "But I love that look on your face. So how long have I been unconscious?"

"Oh, about a whole year." Peter said cheerfully before stepping back quickly, feeling weary suddenly.

"_A WHOLE YEAR?!_" Sakura yelled. How was that even possible, what illness could she have gotten that had left her unconscious/coma for a whole year?

"-Only a year in you head Sakura." Peter continued not realising she had been debating in her head or at least she didn't think he could seeing where they were.

"Huh?" was all Sakura could say.

"I'll start again since you didn't catch what I said. Time here while training with me is longer that it would have been in the real world. So whilst it's been a whole year here, its only been a few days in the real world. A little time displacement if you will." Peter said noticing she was catching. "You've had a fever for about a day, It broke during the night."

"So time here is faster, sort of like the Doctor Who show" Sakura asked questionably. "Time moves differently on the Tardis unlike the rest of the universe."

"Yep, no matter how long you have been training here, either a sleep or unconscious. It'll only be a day or a few days in the real world." Peter continued before turning serious, or at least she thought he was. You could never tell with this kid. "You mean us Sakura. I'm you remember. Now, I need you to get Kakashi to train you more or get another tutor. I know quite a few techniques in Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu from when I was growing up with you, but I'll also learn more as you continue to train. Either from learning from others or studying when your busy training yourself."

"Really? That's awesome" Sakura continued grinning like crazy. "Huh? Peter your fading."

"Ah, looks like your waking up. Now I need you to remember something before I go. Remember, with great power, comes great responsibility. Our family motto."

Everything was fogy when she opened her eyes, Before quickly closing them again, wincing at the brightness. Blinking a few times until her eyes adjusted to the night, slowly she sat up, feeling better than ever. No aches or pains from training, no fever from when she was unconscious, no light-headedness. Though there was a slight burning in her wrists, looking at them she noticed the odd discolouration as though they were fighting infection.

**'**_**Web glands Sakura, so you can spin webs"**_ Peter reminded her. Wanting to confirm it herself, pressed down on the glans, Nothing. Thinking back to her training with Peter, earlier. She tried again, extending her her pointer, pinkie and thumb, and pressed the wrest of her fingers into her palm and flicked her wrist.

The web hit the other end of the bed, instinctively in shock, she jumped up, her feet and hands stuck to the ceiling. "Woah, awesome!"

Before she tried to climb/walk across the ceiling, she noticed she was in a one room apartment that wasn't her own. _'Wonder who lives here?'_ she thought before noticing someone a sleep, in a chair, drooling. Naruto. Dropping off the ceiling and landing in a crouch on the bed. Quickly getting into a sitting position, with her feet dangling over the edge of the bed.

_**'He's been a with you all night since he found you. A good friend he is'**_ Sakura smiled both at Peter and Naruto. She gently shook him awake. Seeing that wasn't working she tried again. Nothing, maybe this will work. "What's that smell? The ramen is burning!"

"NO, MY PRECIOUS!" Naruto yelled jumping off his chair before he was even a wake. She couldn't help but smile, as he looked around, eyes wide in panic.

Wincing as the chair hit the floor and Naruto's yell, seems her hearing also had improve. "Naruto?" She took that moment to get his attention. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Who me, I'm fine. Are you feeling better? Why were you in the training field in the middle of the storm anyway? Where's the ramen?" Naruto asked firing his questions of left, right and centre.

"Woah, slow down Naruto. First of, yes I'm feeling better and second, I got carried away with training after going back to the training ground when everyone went home. And third, I did it to wake you up." Sakura said noticing he cheered up considerably before passing her a bowl of oatmeal.

"Here, I thought you might like something to keep up your strength " Naruto said sitting back down on his chair.

"Thanks" she said as she began eating. Feeling a nudge inside her mind, she quickly finished. "Is it alright if I use your bathroom?"

"Sure. It's just across from you" Naruto said before running out the room, before coming back seconds later with a bag. Her bag. "I found this with you as well, you can use the shower too."

"Thanks Naruto"

"No problem, believe it" Naruto smiled as she headed to the bathroom whilst running around the room."

_''Where does he get the energy so early in the morning?'_ Sakura thought as she locked the door, before turning of the shower, gently.

_**'Properly not best give him sugar...'**_

Checking that water to make sure it was warm enough. She frowned, as it seemed to not go over mildly warm. Even when she moved the dials, muttering to herself about sorting it out later. Getting out of her sticky clothes, she dived under the shower, using some soap and her favorite strawberry shampoo.

When she deemed herself clean enough, she turned off the shower. Grabbing a towel, she quickly got dry. Looking at the mirror in the room, she quickly brushed the condensation away so she could see. The first thing she noticed her body was more developed in muscles, like an athletes than it was last week. _**'Spider abilities and training.'**_ She remembered Peter telling her about his changes from the spider bite in his life and how his body changed. _**'Though others will think its just from training.'**_

Deciding she had spent enough time looking at her naked body in the mirror, she quickly pulled out her spare clothes from her bag. Black undies, followed by a black sports bra, a red T-shirt with dark blue sleeves with the Haruno clan symbol on the back. Also dark blue just above knee shorts, her blue ninja sandals and a dark blue and red mask covering the lower had of her face, similar to Kakashi's. She had two pouches, a weapon pouch attached to her right leg and another pouch attached tom her belt on her back with scrolls, bandages, needles and threads. Her hair was tied into a tight high French plat while her bangs hung neatly around her face, her hitai-ate wrapped around her head.

Coming about the room, she quickly noted the shock yet happily look on Naruto's face."Wow, Sakura-chan you look awesome!" He smiled as she headed over to him.

"I decided I needed a change. The dress was pretty not practical. Thank you for looking after me, I didn't mean to worry." Sakura answered, before suddenly bowing at him.

"Sakura?" He asked concerned worryingly at the way she was acting, maybe she hit her head.

"Naruto, I'm sorry about the way I've treated you all these years and whilst we've been in the team together" she remained bowed, not daring to look at his face.

"S-Sakura...i-its fine, r-really..I-m used to it" Naruto said in shock, that wasn't what he was expecting from her.

"But you shouldn't have to put up with it, and I could have been a better friend" Sakura said finally raising her head at his words. "Lets start again, I'm Haruno Sakura, member of Team 7, led by Hatake Kakashi." her hand out for him to shale.

Naruto happily shook it enthusiastically. "I'm Uzamaki Naruto, also a member of Team 7. Believe it Sakura-chan!"

Sakura seeing as he wasn't go to let go she quickly pulled her hand away from him apologetically. "Sorry about that, that always happens."

_**'Sakura, this might be the best time to go looking for equipment for you training since its your day off...'**_ Pulling out one of her kunai, she noticed it was blunt, not good for when she was on missions. Looking at Naruto, she quickly asked. "I need to go to the equipment stores today, since it our day off. You want to come?"

"Are you sure your up for it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked still concerned.

"Yes Naruto-kun, how about this if I begin to get tired, we'll rest or go straight home, okay?" Sakura asked leisurely.

"Ok, I know the best place. Jiji-san showed it to me. Come on!" it wasn't long before he was practically dragging her down the street and it was only ten in the morning.

* * *

Hey next chapter up, what do you guys think?


End file.
